random_nessfandomcom-20200214-history
Movies you hated and/or do NOT want a sequel of..
UMG *Where the Wild Things Are (MY GOD) *Hop (My younger brother) *The Last Airbender *Kung FUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU Panda 1/2 GPS *Garbage Pail Kids (...need I say more?) *Any Icarly Movie *'WRECK IT ROLF!!!!!!!!!!' Moon snail *Godzilla 2014 (I've taken dumps longer than the amount of time Godzilla was on screen.) *Emoji Movie (A movie doomed by its concept and doomed further by the execution.) AwesomeCartoonFan01 *Avatar (Sure, the 3D animation was great, but....) *Frozen (it was alright, but it does not need a sequel) *Woodwinked (Honestly, it didn't need a second one) *????? Numbuh400 *''The Garbage Pail Kids Movie'' *''Justin Bieber: Never Say Never'' *''Batman & Robin'' Mochlum *Hotel for Dogs (BORING. PIECE. OF. CRAP.) *Beverly Hills Chiuaua (bleh) *Bedtime Stories (WHY BEN STILLER?!) *Quest for Camelot (Watch Nostalgia Critic's video to see why it is the most terrible movie ever) *Pagemaster (exactly the same as above) *Avatar (The CGI is pretty cool, but the rest of it is kinda bad) *Star Wars: Attack of the Clones (IT BURNS!) *Indiana Jones: The Kingdom of the Crystal Skull (IT BURNS MOAR!) *Little Cars 4 (Look at a comparison of the best graphics on the PS3 to the worst on the Atari 2600. The original Toy Story's test stages are the best PS3 graphics, and the Atari 2600 graphics are Little Cars 4.) *The Big Green (BLANDSHEET 101 2.0) Rawrlego *Ice Age *Happy feet *Ratatollie or however you spell it *Miley Cirus movie thing I saw when I was little Madi Shinx *Nine Lives (2016) *Alpha and Omega (It's getting too many sequels) *GoAnimate: the Movie KingOfSpriters13 *Angry Video Game Nerd: The Movie (we do NOT need another long-arse haitus) *The Last Airbender *The other Avatar. The one with blue CGI bullsh*t. *Star Wars (rip-off Family Guy) *The Nintendo DS Lite *Lab Mice *An orange Dreamsicle *Bill Cosby *Desks *Sitting Indian-Style *The letter F *Yes Curiousgorge66 *How to Train Your Dragon (I hope the third movie is it's last.) *Mr. Peabody and Sherman *Kung Fu Panda (Like How to Train Your Dragon, I hope it's third movie is it's last). *GoAnimate: The Movie (There's not enough thought put into the movie) *The Simpsons Movie (I hope they don't get a sequel and stay on Fox and syndication, where they belong) *The Mighty (The author of the book wrote the early screenplay, but another screenwriter ruined the movie (and the book sequel to Freak The Mighty). *Basically any film that doesn't have to do with Hunger Games, Diary of A Wimpy Kid or animation. *Land Before Time (how many sequels have this franchise released?) *Dingo Pictures films (The company ruined Disney films) *The LEGO Movie (especially Unikitty's angry face. I hope the second movie be it's last.) *Any iCarly television movies (especially iFight Shelby Marx. I'm glad the series ITSELF is over) *The Twilight films (I've never even read the books.) *Matched (not the film itself, but seeing how it's in Development Hell (check TV Tropes for this), it's ruined the book series as a whole.) *Any Disney movie since Frozen (Big Hero 6 may be the possible exception). *''The Princess and The Frog'' (the Disney adaption makes no sense.) *The cancelled PB&J Otter film (no offense, Sophie) *The Book of Life's trailers (though not the film itself) *Dreamworks' Penguins of Madagascar (it wasn't based on the Nickelodeon series of the same name) *Shrek (at least since I started my obsession with Sophie, which is slowly dying down) *Phineas and Ferb: Across the 2nd Dimension (the film only; the game was OK) *Any High School Musicial film. *Any movies related to Justin Bieber. *The remake of Dante's Peak (the original film was better). Squirrel71(9) * Turbo (Dreamworks has ran out of ideas) * Frozen (I watched this myself and I hate it with a passion) * Escape from planet Earth (rip off of planet 51) * Fred (It was fine when it was a youtube series but 3 (4?) films and a cartoon series.) * Fast and Furious (Never watched it, but they've made too many) * Starwars: Clonewars. AStranger195 *EVERY MOVIE EVER! jk PIXEL *THE MOTHERFUCKING EMOJI MOVIE *Furry Vengence *Nine Lives *Cool Cat Saves The Kids Category:Movies Category:This is horrible! Category:Random Works!